A New Twist to an Old Story
by That Writing Guy
Summary: What happens when a mortal is pulled from his world into the world of Percy Jackson, and has the will to forge his own path? Zack H. Abaddon is searching for that answer. With the loss of the binding chains of fate, Zack sets out to forge his own path. Even if he has to leave a trail of bodies in his wake to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfiction readers and writers! This is my first story ever written and I hope that through thoughtful reviews and constructive criticism, I will be able to write a story for you all to enjoy. Flames will be read though and taken into account when writing new chapters, so don't be afraid to bash the crap out the story, through for my sake, at least back up your flames with actual proof so that I may put the flames out with better writing.**

**WARNING: This story is rated M but is listed at T so that it is easier for it to be found.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and will properly never ever own the rights to Rick Riordan's writings. Not that I want them. Seems like a lot a of pressure to keep all those fans happy. **

** Any way, On to the story! **

* * *

'_Where am I?_' I blinked groggily, waiting for my eyesight to adjust to my surroundings. Blinking one last time, I took in the black room I found myself in. In front of me were three very old women. The three old women stood around a floating image that showed a male teenager, about fourteen years of age, sleeping in his bed. '_Yeah that's not creepy at all._' As one of the old women opened her mouth to say something, I took the liberty to examine myself.

Lifting my hands to eye level, I was annoyed at the fact that I was apparently transparent. '_Great. Not only do I not know where I am or what's happening, I'm apparently a ghost… If this is a dream, it's a shity one._' I thought, lowering my hands.

"Are we agreed in what we must do?" As the old woman from earlier spoke, I decided that it would be a good idea to listen. Never know where you're going to get the answers you're looking for, you know?

"I am in agreement sister." An old woman on the right side said, to her apparent sister. The first woman looked the left - to the third. The last old woman stared at the floating image, before meeting the other's eyes.

"If we go through with this sister, we- no, no one will be able to control him. Can we really take that risk?" The first woman nodded in recognition of her sister's doubt. "You are correct sister. In fact, I have to say that I would not suggest this in the first place if it wasn't our only option left to us. The strings of Fate have been unraveled by our grandfather, Chaos himself** (1)**. Without the mortal, the demigods will not have the necessary power to defeat the titans. Not with the way the Olympians are now. The gods are just as likely to help the demigods as they are to abandon them. No sister, the mortal is their only way of having the necessary means to defeat the titans, and our only way of setting things back onto the correct path. Pulling the mortal to our world is the only way."

The third sister looked into her sister's eyes, seeing the honesty in them, but also the fear that sat deep within her mind. Pulling a mortal from another world was insanity in the third sister's mind, but looking into her sister's eyes had to admit that it was necessary. Glancing at the second sister and getting a nod of support, the third looked to the first and nodded. The first let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking to each sister one more time, and seeing both their fear and acceptance of the situation, the first sister held her hands out to either side.

'_What are they doing? Better yet, what are they talking about? Demigods? Titans? What's with all the Greek Mythology?_' I thought as the second and third took a hand each before grabbing each other's free hand. With the three sisters forming a loose circle around the floating image using their clasping hands, the three sisters began to chant. I raised a transparent eyebrow, as I recognized the words as greek.

"Ελάτε θνητός, του οποίου το όνομα σημαίνει να καταστρέψει." As the sisters chanted, three yellow balls of light rose from the ground at their feet, and began to hover in front of them at chest height.

"Οι αδελφές της μοίρας σας καλέσω, για να εξυπηρετήσει την ώρα που μας έχουν ανάγκη." As the summoning continued, the yellow balls began to glow, growing brighter and brighter with each word said. The balls were soon bright enough to force the sisters to close their eyes, least they become blinded.

"Μπορούμε να σας τραβήξει από τον κόσμο σου στον κόσμο μας με τη δύναμη που κατέχουν πάνω από θνητή ζωή. Ελάτε να μας εξυπηρετούν. Σας παραγγέλλουμε **(2)**!" As the last of the vocal sounds needed for the summoning sounded, the glowing balls suddenly went dark, before breaking into three colored transparent hands connected to the feet of each one of the three sisters, hovering at their feet. Each of the hands were a dark blue color with wisps of black running through them. Acting as one the three hands shoot forward into the floating image above them.

'_Okay I take it back. This is a pretty badass dream. Transparent hands summoned through chanting are a cool touch. Through if this is what passes as normal in my head, I really got lay off the anime. And the weed now that I think about it. You know, now that I Really think about it, I should probably stop reading horror stories before bed too._' I thought about that for a moment before shrugging as the transparent hands shot towards the floating image. '_Meh; not like it really matters in the end. I still die the same._' As the hands touched the image, they stopped for a moment as they hit the image, before slowly pushing through. As the hands crept closer to the sleeping teenager, a sudden thought entered my head. Stunned for a moment at the absurdity of the thought, I switched my gaze from watching the hands, to the teenager. I felt the stirring of annoyance as I looked at the familiar black hair, the teen's face, and on top of everything else; the blue blanket with dolphins pictured on it, the teen was warped in. There was only one phrase that expressed my feelings completely.

'_Fuck my life._' My chests suddenly tightened as the hands closed around my body, lifting it from the bed. Moving quickly but carefully, the hands exited the floating image that promptly disappeared, and hovered in the middle of the circle of sisters.

"We will send the mortal to Camp Half-Blood." The first sister said. In tangent the hands began to sink through the ground, taking me with it. As my kidnapped body sank through the floor, I had time for one more thought before my eyes closed. '_Fuck it hard._'

**R&R**

* * *

**1- Have no idea if the Fates are the grandchildren of Chaos. Just went on Wiki and say that it said that the Fates were children of the night. If anyone actually knows, I be happy to correct it, as along as you provide a link to the used website.**

**2- Meaning: Come mortal who's name means to destroy. The sisters of Fate call upon you to serve in our time of need. We pull you from your world into our world with the power we hold over mortal lives. We command you to serve us. Come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (Shouldn't even have to say this): I own nothing, except maybe the idea.**

* * *

Blink. Blink. Open eyes. Squint as sunlight streams in through window. I raise myself slowly, allowing the blanket to fall to the floor. Snatching my head, I get out of bed and look through the window next to it. "Tch. Camp Half-Blood, huh. That means those old women must have been the three sisters of fate." Looking out the window, I could easily make out the camp's entire layout.

The campers were just starting to come out of their cabins for breakfast, some slightly hunched over as they walked over the lightly snow covered ground. Looking the campers over, I saw a black haired boy coming out of a low building. '_So that's_ _Jackson, huh. Looks tense._' Spotting a group of sliver dressed girls coming out of a sliver building, I feel a grin spreading across my face.

'_The Hunters of Artemis are here huh. Doesn't look like Thalia is among them and its winter on top of that. That means the sisters dropped me into the "Titan's Curse" time line. This is going to be fun, really fun._' I turn away from the window as the room's door is opened. I blink as brown haired man rolls in on a wheel chair, holding a box in his lap.

"Hello young man." The man greeted me with a smile "It's good to see you awake. My name is-

"Chiron; I know who you are trainer of heroes." Chiron's smile dropped as he gained a serious expression. "So you know where you are?"

"Yeah. Camp Half-Blood, the home of the Greek demigods." I said, emphasizing the word greek. Chiron "hmmed" to himself, as he placed his box on a nearby table. Turning to me, the so called wheel chair bound man looked me in the eye "How much do you know of the situation?"

"I doubt I know much more then you, to be honest." I said evasively, not really wanting to give too much away, while at the same time laying to rest some of his curiosity. Chiron smiled knowingly at me; queue annoyance. "That's good then. Less I have to explain later."

"Is there anything you want me to do, or do I have free rein?" I asked changing the subject to hide my annoyance at being so easily found out. Just because the man was thousands of years old, didn't mean I had to be so easy to see through.

"I only ask you to help end this war as quickly as possible. The less time spent fighting, the less people who die." I snort slightly at the comment. "Just because a war is ended quickly doesn't always mean that there will be a lessening in casualties." Chiron studied me for a moment. Locking gazes with him, I held his gaze until he looked away to open his box. Beckoning me over, he explained what was in it.

"This box was with you when you arrived." He said as I looked inside the box "It carries a change of clothes, a steel knife with sheath, and a promise of payment" Chiron's displeasure with the last part was easy to hear. I grin at him "Don't like mercs do you? That's kind of funny because I know for a fact that some of your old students worked as mercenaries' from time to time old man."

Chiron raised an eyebrow "Old man?" My grin turned into a smirk "Well yeah." I began tick my reasons off with my fingers "For one, your thousands of years old, two I know for a fact that your students tend to look up to you as a grandfather/father figure, and my most important reason; I want to call you old man, so I'm going to call you old man" I finished with a smile. Chiron chuckled, "It's been a long time sense I have run into such a disrespectful student." I looked at him questioningly "What do you meant student?"

Chiron turned away from me and began to wheel towards the door "As long as you are in this world, I consider you one of my students" wheeling out the doorway, Chiron left me with one last thought "Zack." I looked up from the box "Please keep the knowledge of the separation of the Greeks and Romans to yourself. That information is secret for a reason." I looked at him with a confused look "What are you talking about?"

Chiron smiled knowingly (again) before he closed the door. Turning back to the box, I pulled the clothes out from it. It should be noted that I hadn't been wearing anything but a pair of boxers. Apparently the Fates don't mind pulling people from their home even when their down to their under garments. Taking my time, I pulled the clothes on, before turning to a nearby mirror. I wore a black leather jacket, fleece hoody combo over the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, dark blue jeans (held up with a black belt), and black steel toed combat boots (I really like the color black). I run my hands through my short, ebony black, flat head of hair, spiking it slightly. On a side note, I was born with dark blue eyes that had specks of black in them. I strap my knife's sheath to my boot, making sure that I could pull my pant leg over it without an abnormal bulge showing. The knife its self was seven and a half inches long with a four inch handle. It WAS originally all steel but I could see small specks of bronze, meaning that there was celestial bronze imbedded in it, no doubt a gift from the Fates. The knife's blade was ebony black in color, with the handle styled with winter cameo.

Looking myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't miss anything, I roll my shoulders before walking to the door and pulling it open. As I close the door behind me, I can't help but get the feeling that I'm walking into a new life. Sigh. "This is going to be such a pain."

**-Randomness TO THE MAX-**

Breakfast was an interesting affair. The old man had me sit with him, and the party family (Dionysus, Pollux, and Caster) instead of sticking me with the Hermes cabin. I didn't ask why, but I got the feeling that Chiron was worried that even the god of travelers would blast me to smithereens if I sat at his table. I guess traveling from another world doesn't get you brownie points. Or maybe it's because I'm mortal. Racist.

Anyway after being introduced by Dionysus as undetermined Vack, I met some of the campers. They are all pretty good people, if a little innocent. I got the feeling that even the knowledge that Kronos was attempting to rise hadn't really hit them yet and were ignorant that they were at war. Talking with my now fellow campers, I learned that the game between the Hunters and campers was tonight (Sunday **(1)**) after dinner. Ironic if a camper was an old Christian, as Sunday was supposed to be the day of rest **(2)**.

AND now the train of thought begins. It must been a slap to the face for a religious person to realize that the God or gods they believed in were either A) dead, or B) never existed in the first place. I don't think I've ever been happier to be atheist before. And before you ask, yes I know that with the existence of the Olympian gods in this world that, I can't technically be atheist, but I'm tending to think of "higher beings" as simply beings who are naturally born with more power than a human. I mean if you think about it, beings with more power then- BOOM! Dynamite derails the train of thought, ending its life forever.

So after the breakfast talk and the subsequent derailing of thoughts, I drifted from lesson to lesson (or is it station?). The greek reading lessons were kind of interesting, but the racing against nymphs got both boring and grating on the nerves as they apparently didn't like it when you beat them in a foot race three consecutive times in a row. Past that the horse riding lessons were useless as I already knew how to ride, same with the canoe races, and sword lessons, though the last opinion was more of my love for non – greek swords (which the camp didn't have) and the fact that I use a knife.

It wasn't until after lunch that I found something I actually liked. It was after I bitched to the old man about not having anything to do, that he pointed me in the archery range's direction. Arriving there, I saw that the Hunters were having a group practice as some campers stood by, too afraid to ask if they could practice as well.

The range itself was fifty meters long and a little over eight meters wide, able to have five people practice at once with a decent amount of room between them. The archery targets were made out of bunched straw, circler, with five foot diameters, set on tri pods made of wood about half a foot off the ground. There was a pile of dirt set two meters behind the targets to catch any misses.

The Hunters were putting their compound bows** (3) **through the paces, as they pegged the targets bulls' eye over and over. The only Persian looking girl there, Zoë Nightshade, glared at me as she noticed me walking over.

"What do you want boy?" Zoë practically growled at me.

'_Your virginity_' "Just wanna try my hand at the bow. That okay with you?" I asked with my hands held out in the universal sign of peace. Zoë glared at me for a few moments before deciding it was okay. As I grabbed a bow and quiver, the Hunter I was replacing on the firing line, gave me a glare like she couldn't believe that I had talked to Zoë with such innocent thoughts. She would be right, though in my defense I'm a growing teenage boy going through puberty. That makes my id over rule my superego and ego almost every time.

Stopping at my place in line, I notched an arrow, before gazing at the target for a few seconds. "To close." I mutter to myself, before turning away and walking till the target was a hundred meters away. Ignoring the disbelieving gazes directed my way; I brought the bow up, so that it was tilted slightly to the right, as I drew the arrow back with my right hand. Unconsciously narrowing my eyes, I quickly calculated the needed degree to get the arrow from my spot to the target, taking into account the three mile per hour wind going left to right. I let the arrow slide forward as to not over shoot the target through power, before letting it fly. The arrow zipped past the disbelieving Hunters faster than they could see, punching through the straw targets bulls-eye and imbedded itself in the dirt pile up to the fletching.

Lowering the bow, I couldn't help but sigh. "I'm outta practice. The arrow didn't go all the way into the dirt." Deciding to worry about it later, I walked back to the Persian, placing the gear back on a nearby rack. As I turned to walk away, Zoë grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn back to her, before ripping it away just as fast. I looked at her questioningly.

"How did thy do that?" Zoë asked, her eyes attempting to drill a hole in my head for the answer. I stared at her blankly, allowing my body to slouch over and my arms to hang limply. "Do what?" I asked dumbly. Zoë grit her teeth, as her hands balled into fists "That shot! How did thy accomplish it?"

I stared at her for a moment, before suddenly straightening my posture. Jamming my hands in my pockets, I turned away and started to walk off. Zoë clamped down on her scream of frustration before it could get out, before attempting to grab my shoulder, as the other Hunters stepped forward trying to surround me. Just before she grabbed me, I twisted away from her hand, giving her and the other Hunters a glare that froze them in place. "Just because your goddess is missing does not give you the right to take your anger out on others."

Before they could get over their surprise at my knowledge of their situation, I turned and attempted to walk away (again). Zoë's heartfelt plea stopped me in my tracks "Please, tell me so I can help my goddess." '_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Why did she have to say "please"?_' Turning to face her, I barely stopped my eyebrow from twitching as I caught her smirk before she wiped it clean. Finger twitching, I stared her in the eye, before I sighed in resignation.

"Tell you what, if you can take me out of tonight's ctf game, I'll tell you how I did it. Even through you should already know how in the first place" I muttered the last part. Zoë stared at me before she placed her traditional "I'm better than you" look in place. Waving her fellow Hunters back, Zoë nodded her agreement to the deal. Sighing one more time, I turned around and finally made it more than two steps. The Persian couldn't help but get the last word in "Just because thy is different from the rest, does not mean I shall go easy. Thy will lose tonight, for my goddess depends on it." I made the "hmmed" sound just loud enough for her to hear as I waved my hand over my shoulder.

Finally getting away from the Hunters, and the kind of long forgotten campers, I roll my neck allowing the bones to crack. Stuffing my hand back in its pocket, I wander off in search of a snack. "I'm to easy to use when it comes to sad or crying girls; even when their thousands of years older than me, and man hating on top of that." Sigh. "That Naruto character, Shikamaru, was right; women are troublesome."

**R&R**

* * *

**Bitch Fit: Writings hard. Bitch Fit Over**

**(1): If my counting of days was right, the game between Hunters and Campers does actually take place on a Sunday.**

**(2): Isn't the real day of rest on Saturday, or am I high (Again)?**

**(3): I gave the Hunters compound bows because for one, good old Rick doesn't actually tell us good readers what kind of bows they use. I thought that compound bows would work for the Hunters because they're a small group and their physical bodies are of young teen =ling smaller amounts of physical strength. Overall I see them as the kind of people who rely more on speed than physical strength.**


	3. Chapter 3

It took me awhile, but I was able to wheedle some blue berries out of one of the more friendly nymphs. After a few hours of laying on top of the Artemis Cabin (Don't think she would mind, with being captured and all) I moseyed on over to the pavilion for dinner. That was in a word, interesting. It seemed that the old man had gotten the go ahead for me to sit with the Hermes cabin, because Hermes said that a traveler is a traveler no matter where they come from. That got him brownie points on my currently non-existent point system. Don't worry inner brain; the system will be put on paper someday.

I have to admit, that while I didn't have much experience in pranking I did have fun comparing them to the Stroll brothers exploits. The most interesting part though was telling Hades son, his father's identity at least indirectly.

"Hey brat." I said, after chucking some of my food (the mediumish scrapes) into the fire as a thank you for Hermes. Nico looked at me, drawing his attention from a conversation about the gods "What?"

"In your Mythomagic game, what Olympian gods are you missing?" Nico looked at the sky in thought "Hmm, I have all the elder goddesses, the children of Zeus, the king of the gods, and the lord of the sea." I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. Crossing my arms on the table, I laid my head down on them, staring at Nico with a bored look on my face. "So really you're just missing Hades huh?" Nico thought for a second "Yeah."

As the scene of Bianca dying to get the Hades statue to her little brother flashes through my mind, I decide that now was a good time to change the timeline. As Chiron got up to announce the end of dinner and the rules of the capture the flag game, I lean in, beckoning Nico closer. "During tonight's game, if you feel in danger try steeping into a shadow, and thinking of some place close to you." Leaning back, Nico looked at me confused "Why?" Straightening, I smile slightly "Never know what's going to happen if you do right?"

Nico didn't answer, but judging by the thoughtful look he was sporting, he may unknowingly attempt shadow travel even when not in trouble. Ah kids; I remember when I was like that. Anyway Chiron announced the usual rules of the creek being the boundary line, magic items allowed, no intentional maiming, etc. while summoning the campers' armor and weapons.

Looking over the armor, I felt my eye twitch at the excessive polishing that was done. Seriously, the bronze was on some of the chest plates, was so shiny I could see my face in them. '_The hell is this!? Who the hell had this much time on their hands and why would you do this in the first place? Armor does not need to be that polished to be in excellent condition._' I felt a headache starting to develop. Putting the thoughts of shiny armor out of my mind, I decided not to go with any armor, as it would interfere with my fighting style.

As I mixed in with the rest of the blue team, I rolled my eyes as I saw Percy allow himself get stepped on without much of a fight by Thalia. If I was to honor Chiron request, I was going to have to speed up his development, my two years. Percy wasn't really able to get rid of that bad habit until the end of the Battle of Manhattan. Ah, so much to do, so little time.

**-N.T.O.S-**

After blue team placed its flag on top of Zeus's fist, also known as the Poop Pile, Thalia, and I guess Percy, started to tell everyone what to do. Percy stuck me and Hades's brat on guard duty, with the Stroll duo, and Beckendorf. Made sense I guess. He couldn't allow a ten year old to get the crap kicked out of him, and he didn't know that I could fight, so placing us with an experienced group on guard duty was the best choice, as it was the safest spot outside of just plain hiding.

"We'll send out a decoy to the left, Silena you're leading that." Thalia said, motioning to Aphrodite's cabin leader.

"Got it!" Silena said enthusiastically, jumping slightly. I couldn't help but watch her breasts bounce up and down in time with her jump. Girls are awesome!

"Laurel and Jason are good runners so take them with you" Thalia said pointing at two campers. "Make a wide arc, left, around their position, attracting as many Hunters to you as possible. I'll go right with everyone else and get them by surprise." I sighed as everyone nodded their agreement. Before Percy could open his mouth, I raised my hand, getting Thalia's attention.

"Yes?"

"I think it would a better idea if you had a heavy hitter like Percy go down the middle with one or two Apollo kids picking off any Hunters in his way. The plan would lower the amount of people to three not including you in the main group, but would give Percy the chance to either draw Hunters to him or get their flag. The Apollo kids could pick off any Hunters that show themselves. This plan would allow you to move more quickly through the enemy territory and allow both you and Silena's group to catch the Hunters in a pincer." I said lowering my hand. Everyone looked at me, some at least considering the plan, while the rest just stared blankly. I think the tactics talk went over their head. The hell was the old man teaching?

Even before Thalia opened her mouth, I knew that she had rejected my plan. Shaking her head Thalia said "Not that your plan isn't sound, but my plan has worked before during other capture the flag games, so let's just go with it, Okay?" Biting back the response of "your so called plan worked against other CAMPERS; the Hunters are not the campers" I simply nodded, before walking over to the Poop Pile, and taking a seat on a nearby rock, as Thalia dealt with Percy. As the horn sounded, the group of campers broke into their assigned groups and got to work.

Watching the groups move towards the enemy's edge of the forest, I couldn't stop the sigh (I sigh a lot don't I?) from escaping my lips as I noticed the small groups of sliver dressed girls following them at a distance. I blinked as I noticed Percy walking towards me.

"What's up?" I asked as he sat near me. Just as he opened his mouth to ask me a question, the sounds of fighting rang out across the forest, as the Hunters ambushed Thalia's group. Shaking his head to get refocused, Percy asked "Why did you suggest that plan?" Looking at him, it was easy to see his confusion at me talking back to the daughter of Zeus, as he knew that not many people had the courage to do that.

I shrugged "Her plan was on paper sound, but in practice it was flawed." Looking at Percy confused face, I sighed again "What is the name of the group of girls were fighting?"

Percy blinked in confusion "The Hunters of Artemis?" he said, uncertain as to where I was going with this. I nodded "Exactly. I pretty sure that any group that runs with the goddess of the Hunt would have at least decent tracking skills. On top of that, Thalia is using a group made of mostly melee fighters and like only three archers. The Hunters on the other hand use both bows and knifes for fighting. They have the ability to simply pick the raid group members off without ever having to get close. While the scout group idea was good, the flaw in it is the same as with Thalia's group. The Hunters have no logical reason to get close."

Percy looked like he was starting to get it, but was still lost "Then why have me run down the middle? Wouldn't I simply "picked off" as you say?" I grin at him "Yep! The plan counted on the fact that you're a guy, and you would draw the Hunters attention because of your sex allowing you to be an arrow magnet. This would allow the other groups to move closer, before they were forced to pounce."

Percy stared at me in disbelief "So your plan was to sacrifice me, so that we would win?" I felt my grin get wider as I felt a couple of presences begin to get closer "The Apollo kids would give you the chance to get the job done. Now look sharp; we got incoming." I said as I stood up, brushing my jeans off.

Holding my hand out, Percy looked at me confused "What do you mean?" he asked as he took my hand and allowed me to pull him up.

Turning so I was facing the rest of the guard group, I informed everyone "We got two hunters coming our way." The flag's protection duty readied themselves as what I said sunk in. I turned to Percy "Now's a good time to make a run for the flag. If my gut is right, and it always is, Zoë and another Hunter, probably her second, are coming our way. If you hurry and we do our jobs right, you can grab the flag and win; you up for it?"

Percy gave me a grin as he nodded. Looking at the others he got nothing but nods and thumbs up in support. "Don't worry, we got this." Beckendorf said with a smirk. Nodding to me one last time, the son of the sea took off running for the other side of the creek and the symbol of victory that sat on the other side. Rolling my neck I looked at Nico "Hey brat."

"What do you want?" ignoring the brat's snippy altitude; I continued "Remember what I told you at dinner?" Ignoring the others confused looks, Nico nodded that he remembered. "Good, now instead of thinking about a place I want you to instead, ask yourself "How many and what direction? while thinking of the approaching Hunters."

Nodding his acceptance, Nico stuck his foot in the nearest collection of shadows, of which there were plenty, muttering to himself the question. It didn't take long to get an answer. "Well?" I asked, watching as he sat down sweating slightly '_Note to self: Find time to work on his stamina._'

Shaking himself slightly, to get rid of sudden goose bumps, he said "You were right. There are two Hunters coming from the right." Nodding slightly I said "Good work brat." Turning to the Stroll Brothers and Beckendorf, who quickly got their minds on the present instead of wondering how Nico did that and how I knew, I told them the plan "The kid can't fight without training. That means it's up to us four to kick their asses while making sure that they don't get anywhere near the flag. We'll split into two groups: Group 1 is you, Beckendorf, and the Stroll brothers, Group 2: me." Before they could open their mouth to argue, I was motioned for them to wait "I know that it seems like we have to fight two very experienced Hunters, but in reality Zoë is after me, because of a deal I made with her." Before the Stroll brother could open their mouths, I ran them over "Not important. What is important is that you three hold nothing back in gangbanging the other Hunter. We got to buy Percy the time for him to get his ass back over the creek with the flag. Clear?"

"Clear." Travis said for the entire group, seeing how serious I was. Nodding in appreciation for their willingness to follow me, I turned to Nico "How good's your aim?"

Nico blinked "P-Pretty good, why?" Without answering, I bent and picked a small stone off the ground, under handing it to him. Nico caught it, looking at me confused "You're the only one without any sort of combat training, so your job is to be looking for openings and hit the Hunters with stones when those openings are exposed." Nodding, Nico bent down and started to collect small stones to throw, while the others and I waited for the approaching Hunters. We didn't have to wait long.

"There's no point in hiding you know. I know your there." I said pointly staring at the tree line to the right of Zeus's fist. I got an arrow flying for my head as an answer. Reacting faster than anyone not an immortal being should be able to, I reached out and caught the blunt arrow in my hand. Breaking the arrow head off with my thumb, I threw it back to where I knew the Hunters were hiding. A few seconds after the arrow head buried itself in a tree (hope it wasn't occupied) two sliver wearing Hunters stepped out from the tree line.

It was Zoë and Phoebe. They of course were trying to glare holes through us guys. I stuck a smile on my face "Why, how are you pretty ladies doing this fine night?"

Zoë glared at me, as she motioned for Phoebe to get ready to fight the others "Don't try to distract us boy. I will defeat you, and make you keep your end of the deal." Dropping my smile, I raised my hands to chin level, keeping them slightly open, instead of making fists. "If you want the knowledge, you're going to have to take it by force. Nothing is free in this world."

As if my words were the starting gun, Zoë and Phoebe willed their bows away (why, I don't know) and drew their daggers. The Strolls and Beckendorf leap forward aiming for Phoebe, as Nico got ready to throw. Zoë leap at me, reminding me of a hunting cat leaping at its prey. She started off our fight with a simple stab, relying on the speed granted to her as a Hunter. If it was anyone else, I know they would have been stabbed easily. Zoë's speed was excellent, and she only added onto it with her forward leap. Too bad I wasn't anyone else.

Advancing forward with my right foot leading, I side stepped her stab while grapping her arm with my left hand, and used my right hand to back hand her. Zoë's head snapped to the right, stunning her. Keeping my grip on her arm, I drew my right hand back, and nailed her in the stomach with an upper cut. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, as her lungs lost air, before I shoved her away from me, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Letting my hands fall to my sides, as I loosened my stance, I spared a glance to see how the others were doing. Honesty, if it wasn't for Nico's constant barrage of stones, the second group would have fallen a long time ago. As it was, Beckendorf was forced to tank as he tried to get a strike in, while the Strolls traded spots on who was going to get the crap kicked out of them. As I watched, Phoebe gave Conner a cut across the check with her dagger, while blocking Beckendorf's strike to her exposed back, by kicking him in the stomach. Travis was a short distance away, curled into a ball, as he tried to recover from being kicked in the groin. As Phoebe regained her balance, Nico nailed her in the back of the head with a rock. Grabbing the back of her head, Phoebe gave the brat a death glare that actually caused him to drop the next stone in fright, before she was forced to turn her attention back to a charging Beckendorf.

Returning my attention to Zoë, I barely ducked the dagger she threw at my head. "THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at her, jumping back. Zoë pushed herself to her feet, as she smirked at me "What's wrong boy? You caught my arrow earlier. I doubt a simply dagger would kill you." I scowled at her "Doesn't mean I can't be pissed off about it." Zoë couldn't help it, she snorted at my answer before she dropped into a stance.

Putting her right foot forward, she bent her knees slightly, as she raised her hands into a closed fist guard in front of her face. I smirk "So you finally getting serious?" I asked, returning to my guarding stance.

Zoë shot forward, pivoting on her back foot, lashing out with her foot in a strike aimed at my head. Ducking the blow, I used my left foot to propel me forward. Grabbing her back leg, I football tackled her to the ground. Zoë fell on to her back, letting me straddle her waist. Zoë threw a punch at my face before I could react, knocking my head back. Zoë used her inhuman flexibility (that's the only explanation for how she did what she did next) to warp her legs around my throat. Gritting her teeth at my weight, Zoë threw me off of her, slamming my body into the ground in front of her. As I felt my body bruise from the blow, the Hunter straddled my back as she rained blows into the back off my head. Making sure I didn't accidentally bite my tongue as my head made friends with the ground, I used my right hand to push myself up and over, causing Zoë to fall off my back.

Rolling to her feet, Zoë shook her head to clear it of dizziness. She stared at me as I lay on the ground bitching. Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head in pain "Did you really have to pummel the back of my head? That shit hurt you know." Zoë stared at me for a moment, before loosening her stance as she saw that I wasn't making a move to attack "If I am to defeat you, than I must strike hard and fast."

I stared at her blankly "Is it wrong that I find your way of fighting me sexy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly. Zoë stared at me, not comprehending what I just said. As her mind translated the words, a glare formed on her face. "Disgusting. I was just starting to believe that you may be different, but I see that you're the same as the rest of your sex." Zoë spat at me. Standing up, I stared at her in surprise "You really thought I was different?"

Zoë nodded, as her body tensed in preparation for an attack "The way you act around me and the other Hunters suggested that you were indifferent to gender." I snorted in amusement, before immediately coughing as snot was pulled into my throat. Spitting on the ground, I stared at her "Sorry to tell you, but I'm still a teenage boy going through puberty. Finding someone like you, who's both female and really hot, makes me horny, even with my newly found fetish. That's the simple truth of the matter. You can accept that, or you can't; it's up to you."

Zoë glared at me some more, but I was able to see a small of amount of red ting her checks "This is why men are disgusting. Thy sex only thinks with thy l-l-lower h-head." She spat/ stuttered as the red got deeper. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her embarrassment "Seriously? You're lecturing me on sex, when you can't even keep a clear head? I think you should get your head out of the gutter, before continuing this conversion."

I smiled slightly as Zoë pinched herself to get her mind on track "Enough talk, let us finish this!" Shooting forward, she threw a quick one-two, forcing me to block by sweeping her fists away from my body. As she made to lift her knee for a front kick, I leaned in and pecked her on the nose. Zoë froze in shock, allowing me to step out of range of her assault. Staring at her, I couldn't help but wave my hand in front of her face "Hello? Anyone there?" Zoë didn't twitch, causing me to shrug before I turned and stared at the tree line across the creek. Hearing Zoë start to move, and feeling her murderous aura, I glanced over my shoulder. If glares could kill, I would have dropped on the spot, luckily for me they couldn't, so I was safe.

"There's no point in continuing this fight. We just won." As my words resonated in Zoë's mind, I turned back to the tree line to see Percy race out, carrying the Hunters flag. Hearing Zoë's gasp, I smirk as Percy began to cross the clearing to the creek. "You know" I said conversationally "if you hurry, you may be able to stop him." I felt Zoë's stare on my back "You won't try to stop me?" I shrug slightly "You can't know for certain if I won't. Though I suggest you hurry up and decide what to do because Percy is half-way across the clearing."

I close my eyes, as I feel Zoë rush past me. Putting my arms behind my head, I walked back to Zeus's fist, finding a comfortable rock to lay on. Hearing the sounds of fighting to the side, I open an eye, glancing at the still fighting Hunter and flag guards. "Hey!" I shouted at them. The two groups stilled before looking at me; pointing my right hand's pointer finger at Percy, who crossed the creek before Zoë could intercept him, I pointed out the obvious "We won."

As the shock and disbelief for one group, and the joy for another set in, the flag in Percy's hand turned sea green with the picture of a horse on it. Stabbing the flag into the ground, Percy bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting heavily. As Zoë pulled to a stop, the old man came out the woods, looking rather joyful for a stern old man. "CAMPERS WIN! After fifty-five consecutive games, Camp Half-Blood has broken its losing streak. Congratulations Campers!" Chiron announced.

For a moment all was silent before the clearing exploded into cheers, as the campers congratulated each other for winning. Even Thalia, who had looked pissed as she came out of the forest, was swept up in the joyous emotions. Percy looked shocked as she hugged him, instead of giving him the expected sucker punch. The Stroll brothers were swinging Nico around as the three of them laughed in joy. Next to them, Beckendorf and Silena were hugging each other, caught up in the moment.

The Hunters on the other hand seemed about to go into shock. Hell, some of them even fell to their knees, as their shock gave way to disbelief. Phoebe had marched over to Chiron and was yelling at him, saying something about cheating and how it wasn't possible for the campers to win against the Hunters. Chiron stood there and let her bitch with a smile on his face, so happy he was. The only Hunter who wasn't in shock or, denial was Bianca, Nico's older sister. She was instead running around, trying to get some of the shocked Hunters to respond, looking something like a headless chicken.

I looked at Zoë as she approached me. Raising an eyebrow (THE HELL! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT?!) at her slightly shocked and in denial state, I ask careful of setting her off 'You okay there?" Zoë glanced at me, before she took a seat next to (about six feet away) me. "How? How did you win?" I shrugged slightly (There's another thing I keep doing. I really got to kill these habits.) "I sent Percy on ahead, while you and Phoebe were heading our way. While the others and I held you and Phoebe off, I trusted him in getting the flag. Glad it worked to; Phoebe was starting to overwhelm the others. I'm good but I don't think I can hold off the two oldest Hunters at once. Kind of out matched in both age and experience you know?"

Lazily catching the thrown dagger, I throw it back to Zoë. Willing the blade away, Zoë asked "What about the deal we made? Was that simply a distraction to mislead me and make sure that Jackson would have an easier time getting the flag?" She tried to sound unconcerned about it, but I could hear the slight fear in her voice. Even if she didn't know why, she wanted to trust me. I guess I could tell her the truth and trust in her to believe it. Looking her in the eye, I answered seriously

"No. I meant what I said. If you had beaten me tonight, I would have gladly helped you. I still will actually. While I do have my own reasons for helping you get your goddess back, the reasons will not interfere with the overall objective."

"Those reasons are?"

"My own." I said "You'll find out what they are in time that I can promise you." Zoë looked into my eyes, searching for any hint of deception. She finally sighed in defeat, before getting up and walking over. Blinking as she held out her hand, I let her pull me up. "I know from experience that after fighting someone, you learn who they are. While we did not fight for long, it enough for me to know that I can trust you." My cheeks turned slightly red as I realized she wasn't trying to bullshit me.

Zoë suddenly put her foot between my feet, and knocked me down. After I hit the ground with an "oomph!" Zoë grabbed my collar, before she slammed me down into the ground again. Wincing, I open my eyes to find her face in front of mine "IF YOU EVER do something like pecking me on the nose again, I'll kill you! Clear?" she snarled at me. Whimpering slightly, hey you would do the same if you were on the receiving end of the glare; I nodded slowly and carefully, hoping I wouldn't set her off. Zoë glared for a couple more seconds, before dropping me and began to walk towards the other Hunters, ignoring the looks sent her way.

Laying there on the ground, even knowing what was coming next, I couldn't help but laugh at the obscenity of the situation. Here I was, admittedly one of the most perverted people I know, getting close to a man hating Hunter. The mere thought caused me to break out in giggles again. I kept the smile, even as the mummy came strolling down the creek, even as the situation went to hell. It would turn out that the only thing that would keep me and the other questers alive and sane was the thought of funny situations like this.

**R&R**


End file.
